Water plays a very important role in human lives and is required for various activities, amongst which the most important is for drinking. The availability of water is a global problem. Rivers, lakes, bore wells, etc. act as the traditional source of water. However, these traditional sources are not available everywhere such as in arid and semi-arid regions, where the sources of water are either absent or very limited.
Generally, methods used for extracting water require traditional sources of water and each method has inherent weaknesses and disadvantages. It is therefore important to explore alternative sources of water to cater to situations where traditional sources of water are not readily available. Conversion of moisture into water is emerging as a good source for water generation. Hence, there is a need for converting moisture into water, using a system which is easy to design and economical to implement.
Further, in general, locations which are considered to be viable for placement of solar panels for generation of energy are usually those places where the water is scarce. The solar panels in such places suffer from loss of energy generation due to accumulation of dust, animal excreta and other obstructions which significantly affects the working of the solar panels. Other than energy loss, there could be a system-level failure due to hot spots generated in unclean systems. Hence, there is a need for cleaning of the systems at regular intervals of time to ensure optimum functioning of the systems.